Rosalie's cafe
by Aradia Gaunt
Summary: TRADUCCÓN- One-shot.Edward trabaja toda la noche en una cafetería. Bella no quiere ir a casa, por lo que decide quedarse allí durante la noche. A veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño. dentro mejor rsumen. by Daddy's Little Cannibal. Q.E.P.D.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: One- Shot ** Edward trabaja toda la noche en una cafetería. Bella no quiere ir a casa, por lo que decide quedarse allí durante la noche. Son los únicos que están allí, por lo que Edward decide entablar una conversación. A veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño... B / E Oscuro. Penoso resumen.

**Crepúsculo no es mío.**

**Rosalie's Café**

El café estaba vacío, excepto por el camarero de cabello color bronce que estaba detrás de la barra limpiando un tazón. "Rosalie's Café" era el único en todo el pueblo que abría las veinticuatro horas. El dueño, Emmett, quería abrir una cafetería donde los estudiantes pudieran ir cuando quisieran estar en un lugar tranquilo y cómodo para estudiar. Y desde que los estudiantes universitarios tienen la tendencia a trasnochar, él decidió que podía ser bueno que estuviera las veinticuatro horas abierto en lugar de sólo de seis a diez, como los otros del campus.

No quería ir a casa, esa era la razón por la que fingía estar estudiando. Originalmente tampoco quería venir aquí, porque siempre está lleno y hay un camarero que tiene la tendencia a agregar alguna droga a la bebida de los clientes. Hubo más de una ocasión en que salí del local pensando que era un unicornio.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, unos pocos cayeron sobre el capítulo que había bajo mi brazo. Hice una mueca cuando quité el cabello que atrapé dentro de las páginas del libro y me fijé en el texto que había destacado. En realidad ni siquiera lo había leído, no tenía idea si significaba algo para el tema sobre el que se suponía estaba leyendo, pero no había hecho nada en los últimos veinte minutos y estaba preocupada porque si no hacía algo pronto el camarero me sacaría a patadas.

Apoyé la mejilla en el brazo derecho y golpeé arrítmicamente la mesa con el lápiz. Estaba intentando mantenerme despierta o al menos parecer ocupada. Hacía horas que había perdido el interés en el tema, ahora estaba acá sólo porque me sentía cómoda. Afuera, llovía, lo que era bastante común en el estado de Washington. Nunca fui una gran fan de la lluvia, no por razones sentimentales, sólo no me gustaba mojarme.

Una taza de café aterrizó frente a mi libro. Levanté la mirada para ver la espalda y parte trasera de la cabeza del camarero de cabello broncíneo. "No pedí esto." lo llamé, preocupada porque me lo cobrara después. No andaba con dinero y mi cuenta bancaria estaba vacía.

"Lo sé." Se dio vuelta. Sus pestañas colgaban frente a sus ojos verde esmeralda. Sus pómulos eran altos y su mentón fuerte. Fácilmente podría pasar por un modelo, si no un dios Griego. "Pareces cansada, por lo que pensé que un poco de cafeína podría mantenerte despierta." Me sonrió, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara hasta mi garganta. A penas fui consciente que estaba actuando como cuando iba en la preparatoria.

"Gracias." Incliné la cabeza, para ocultar mi rubor, mientras tomaba el café. Estaba caliente. Nunca había sido una fan del café, el chocolate caliente era más mi estilo, pero este era un regalo, o algo así, y no quería ser grosera. Soplé un poco antes de acercarlo a mis labios y tomar un sorbo.

Fue como si mi gusto hubiese tenido un orgasmo. Mi boca se hizo agua y mi cuerpo se tensó, incluso dejé escapar un gemido. Cerré mis ojos y me recliné otra vez, temiendo tomar otro sorbo en caso que me provocara un orgasmo de verdad. Miré al camarero. Me dio una sonrisa torcida, aparentemente esta reacción era común en sus clientes.

"¿Pusiste LSD en el café, verdad?" Lo acusé aun sonriendo. Incluso si lo había hecho, igualmente lo bebería.

Él rió. "No, es una receta secreta que apareció una noche." Tomó la silla que estaba frente a mí y se sentó.

"¿Estás trabajando en una nueva receta esta noche?" pregunté antes de tomar otro sorbo de café. Mi cuerpo tuvo la misma reacción que al primer trago. No pude mirarlo después de esto.

"Pensé en eso…" asintió mientras sus labios se torcían. "¿Tienes frio?" indicando el hecho que aun vestía mi chaqueta. "Puedo encender la calefacción si quieres."

"No" sacudí la cabeza. "Estoy bien." Mis dedos envolvieron la taza de café. "Es sólo que me gusta la seguridad que te dan las chaquetas, ¿sabes?, además es incómodo caminar al aire libre con un brazo roto" levanté el brazo.

Él asintió, sin presionar otra vez. "¿Te guastaría comer algo?" preguntó haciendo sonar el pie contra el suelo. "¿Una galleta? " ¿Arroz crocante? ¿Un pastel? Los hice yo mismo."

"¿Te gusta cocinar?" pregunté. Nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara cocinar, menos un chico.

Él sonrió. "Me encanta cocinar. La razón por la que estoy trabajando acá es porque estoy ahorrando para ir a la escuela culinaria."

"Me encantaría un arroz crocante."Le sonreí de vuelta.

"Está bien." Asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de vuelta hasta detrás del mostrador.

Mordí mi labio y regresé al libro. Segura que me había ruborizado. No tenía dudas que me había sonrojado. Tomé la taza de café y di otro sorbo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" me preguntó el camarero desde el otro lado del mostrador.

"Isabella" dije mientras me sentaba con el café y lo miraba. Él estaba cortando algo, probablemente el Arroz Crocante.

"Isabella." Murmuró. "Te queda bien. ¿Prefieres que te llamen Bella?" preguntó sacando un gran trozo de arroz crocante de la bandeja. Parecía estar cubierto con, parecía como, crispies de colores.

Asentí cuando estuve segura que me estaba mirando. "Isabella es demasiado formal. Me hace sentir que debería ser una modelo italiana."

"Puedo verte siendo una modelo italiana." Levantó un plato blanco con el pastel desde el mostrador.

Miré hacia mi libro. Alice estaba en lo correcto, no había forma que no me ruborizara, sólo era necesario que alguien me hiciera un cumplido y ya estaba ruborizada.

Él dejó el plato sobre la mesa. Miré el pastel. No podía decidir qué era exactamente las pintas de colores que se mezclaban con el arroz, los crispies y los marshmellows. Esos no eran crispies de colores, estaba segura.

"¿Qué es esto?" señalé el pastel con un dedo. Lo miré otra vez.

Él sonrió. "Arroz crocante con crispies de chocolate"

Fruncí el ceño. "No parece chocolate" acerqué el plato a mi cara para poder ver mejor las pintas de colores. Incluso de cerca no parecía chocolate. "¿Son M&M?" pregunté mirándolo otra vez como si así pudiera encontrar alguna pizca café de chocolate común.

"Algo así." Asintió el camarero. "Pruébalo y dime qué tal."

Tomé un pequeño bocado, haciendo un esfuerzo por meter a mi boca algo de esos colores. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cara se retorció anticipando el disgusto, pero fui gratamente sorprendida al encontrar que era quizás lo más delicioso y placentero que había probado jamás.

"Es delicioso, no, no delicioso, es excitante" tomé otro bocado, ansiosa por experimentar esa sensación otra vez.

El camarero rió. "¿Excitante?" preguntó. "La mayoría de la gente sólo dice delicioso."

Me ruboricé. "pensé que sería un adjetivo apropiado."

"¿Excitante?" repitió. Era obvio que intentaba suprimir su risa. "Nunca antes nadie había dicho que mi comida era excitante. Es algo interesante en lo que pensar."

Mi cara se puso aun más caliente, por lo que me escondí detrás de lo que había dicho. "Bueno" dudé. "Nunca antes me había excitado alguien que cocinara, por lo que supongo que esta es una nueva experiencia para ambos." Estaba muy avergonzada. ¿No podía haber encontrado un mejor adjetivo?

"Me alegra haberte dado algo de comer que te excitara." Dijo rindo.

Dejé caer mis preocupaciones y di otro bocado al pastel y un largo trago de café. Estaba buscando una excusa para no decir algo. Me había ridiculizado a mí misma y seguramente había hecho que él asumiera que me había calentado con su comida.

"Soy Edward." Se presentó sin preguntar.

"¡Oh!, ¡Como el Edward de "Family Matters"!" grité. "Me encanta eso." Dejé de hablar cuando noté cuan patética debí sonar.

"Exactamente como el de "Family Matters" rió Edward.

Dejé caer mi cabeza avergonzada. Intenté pensar en alguna conversación segura, una donde no fuera a parecer tonta. "¿dónde están todos?" pregunté mirando mientras miraba alrededor notando que en la cafetería no había clientes.

Se encogió de hombros y sentó frente a mí. "Emmett despidió al camarero que agregaba LSD a las bebidas de la gente, entonces ahora toda la gente venía acá con la esperanza de tener ácido gratis, o como sea que le digan ahora, se va a los clubes de Port Ángeles."

"¿Por qué agregaba ácido en las bebidas?" pregunté. "¿Por qué el dueño lo contrató?"

"No sé porqué agregaba ácido en las bebidas de la gente." Edward se encogió de hombros. "él estaba en libertad condicional, entonces Emmett lo contrató porque era más barato de pagar. No está seguro de qué le enfurece más, el hecho que uno de sus camareros estuviera drogando a sus clientes o que el negocio se viniera abajo después de despedirlo."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Emmett es mi hermano, bueno hermano adoptivo. Él estaba quejando con Carlisle, nuestro padre adoptivo, sobre cuán mal le estaba yendo desde que despidió a aquel camarero, entonces Carlisle hizo que me contratara." Sonó algo amargo al final.

"Pero creí que querías ir a la escuela Culinaria…"

"Quiero. Es la única razón por la que acepté trabajar con Emmett." Dijo Edward. "me dio el turno de la noche para que no nos encontráramos." Rió sombríamente para sí mismo.

"¿No se llevan bien?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"No." Negó. "Nos llevamos bien, sólo que tenemos aquel amor fraternal que nos impide trabajar juntos."

Alcé una ceja.

"Adivino que no tienes hermanos." Se rió.

"No." Negué. "Mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeña. Vivo con mi padre, quien aun está solo, y ya no es tan joven. No creo que vaya a tener más hijos."

"¿Qué pasa con tu madre?" preguntó Edward. Se removió n la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Ella vive en Florida con su esposo, Phil. Ahora la veo de vez en cuando." Me encogí de hombros. "En realidad no hay mucho que decir de ella."

Edward asintió. "Mi madre siempre quiso vivir en Florida. Ella decía que Chicago era demasiado frio. Nosotros estábamos pensando en mudarnos a Florida, pero se enfermó."

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté.

Suspiró y comenzó a jugar con mi destacador. "Es complicado. Un montón de cosas estaban mal en ella, su cuerpo no resistió… murió cuando tenía siete años."

"¿Y tu papá?" pregunté. Me incliné hacia adelante. Me sorprendía que me estuviera diciendo esto, era tan personal y me lo contaba como si le estuviera diciendo a alguien que su color favorito era el azul.

La cara de Edward se endureció. "Se suicidó cuando mi madre murió. Ellos eran muy Romeo y Julieta en su relación…"

Mordí mi labio inferior. No sabía qué decir. El aire estaba lleno con la tensión. No era incómodo, sólo pesado. Pensé en un montón de cosas que podría decir para romper el silencio, pero todo sonaba estúpido e inmaduro.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?" preguntó Edward. "Si no te importa que pregunte." Añadió rápidamente.

Miré el cabestrillo y luego nuevamente a él. Casi atravesé mi labio al morderlo. Mi corazón estaba en la garganta y me sentí enferma. Quise mentir, pero él me había dicho algo tan personal acerca de él que sentí que también debía contarle algo personal sobre mí. Pero también había un punto que podía ser demasiado personal de admitir y que él no necesitaba saber.

Bajé el cierre de mi chaqueta y saqué los brazos. Evité ver la cara de Edward. Pude escucharlo jadear. Lo que m hizo querer meter los brazos dentro de la chaqueta otra vez, tomar mis cosas y correr lejos de la cafetería. Pero no lo hice.

"Mi novio, bueno, mi ex-novio, decidió empujarme por las escaleras." Miré mis brazos. Había contusiones a lo largo del brazo izquierdo. El derecho estaba cubierto por el cabestrillo blanco lleno de "Mejórate pronto" de mi familia y amigos.

"Mi papá se entró hoy en la mañana de lo que sucedió, por eso me estoy escondiendo acá. No quiero tener que explicarle lo que pasó." Reí nerviosamente y luego miré a Edward

Él me estaba mirando. Su rostro era duro. Sus pupilas se habían estrechado. Se veía furioso. No esperaba una reacción como esta de él. Era intimidante. Quería retractarme y marcharme. No quería estar más en este lugar. Me avergonzaba el haberle contado eso.

"¿Un hombre te hizo esto?" preguntó. "¿Tu novio te hizo esto?"

Me pasé los dedos por el cabello. "Esto sólo se ve mal… y suena mal… Si hubieras estado allí, podrías entender. De cierto modo lo saqué de sus casillas." Se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar y mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Me puse tensa y no pude mirarlo. "Si hubieses estado allí lo entenderías."

"¿Te empujó por las escaleras?"

Me enjugué unas lágrimas y solté una risa nerviosa. "Ni siquiera sé si me empujó. Antes ya me había caído por las escaleras, así que tal vez sólo imaginé que me empujó." Estaba mintiendo a través de mis dientes. Todavía tenía los moretones en mi espalda donde me empujó.

"Lo siento", me disculpé cuando más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. "No quería llorar. Sólo estoy cansada." Le sonreí antes de esconder mi cara entre mis manos. Odiaba llorar en frente de la gente, me hacía sentir incómoda.

"Um... ¿Tu padre adoptivo cómo es?" pregunté. Esperaba que mi pregunta pudiera llevar la conversación en otra dirección. Pero no funcionó.

"¿Hace cuánto estás saliendo con él?" Preguntó Edward.

"Unos meses." Mordí mi labio. "Nos conocimos en un partido de baseball. Yo estaba con alguien más. Él se obsesionó conmigo y me engañaba para que saliéramos. Era muy ingenioso. Me dijo que nos reuniéramos en un salón de baile y entonces me invitó a salir." Rodé los ojos. "Lo peor es que sabía que él era rudo, pero jamás pensé que sería así conmigo, ¿sabes?"

Edward asintió. No era sólo un gesto porque le había preguntado algo, parecía que de verdad me estuviera escuchando y pudiera entender de verdad lo que le acababa de decir. Nadie me había escuchado así antes.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó.

"James" dije. "Es el jugador estrella en mi escuela."

"¿James Cameo?" Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Asentí. "¿Has escuchado de él?" pregunté

Asintió. "Sí, pero pensé que ´l estaba saliendo con Victoria"

"Ahora…"me encogí. "Comenzaron a salir una semana después de conocernos. No lo sabía hasta hace unas semanas. Tuve el coraje de preguntarle el día en que me tiró por la escalera." Rayé el cabestrillo de mi brazo.

"¿Por qué saldrías con un idiota como él?" preguntó Edward. "Es un imbécil"

Me encogí de hombros. Edward no se equivocaba. Él era un imbécil. Sólo no sabía qué decirle. No tenía una razón para salir con él. Sólo lo hice. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Sabía que él recordaba algo de cuando salía con él.

"No mereces a alguien como él." La voz de Edward era suave. "Tú, de toda la gente, no mereces a alguien así."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté. "No soy especial. Soy común."

"No creo que seas común." Edward negó. "Eres hermosa y James es un idiota por no notarlo."

Me sonrojé y mordí mi labio. No le creía, pero aun así era lindo escucharlo. "Gracias." Dije. "Gracias por escuchar, gracias por mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor, gracias por el café, gracias por el pastel, gracias por hacerme compañía, gracias de verdad."

"No tienes que agradecerme." Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Y no estaba mintiendo para hacerte sentir mejor. De verdad eres hermosa. Desearía que te dieras cuenta."

Sonreí."Gracias" le agradecí otra vez. "Odio tener que cortar el momento, pero debo llegar a casa. No quiero preocupar demasiado a mi padre." Me sequé las lágrimas otra vez y comencé a guardar mis libros y lápices dentro del bolso.

"Probablemente también debería comenzar a prepararme para marcharme, mi turno casi termina y debería ir a casa y dormir algo antes de ir a clases." Dijo Edward y m tendió el destacador. Lo arrojé al interior del bolso.

Lo miré. "¿A qué escuela vas?" pregunté

"La que está junto a la carretera" dijo Edward. Hay una sola carretera en Forks.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. "Voy a esa también" l sonreí. "Quizás te vea por ahí." Agarré la correa de mi bolso y me la pasé por el hombro.

"Tal vez." Asintió. "Ten cuidado en el camino a casa. Y buena suerte con tu padre"

Suspiré. "Estoy un poco preocupada por verlo otra vez, pero no quiero darle un ataque al corazón, así que mejor regreso más temprano que tarde."

Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo. Era mucho más alto que yo. Nos miramos por un minuto. Abrió sus brazos a la vez que me refugiaba en ellos. Nos abrazamos. Tomé un profundo respiro mientras inhalaba su olor. Olía tan bien.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo" dije otra vez.

"No hay problema." Dijo Edward mientras nos alejábamos. Me ajusté la correa en el hombro y me di vuelta. Había parado de llover y el sol estaba entrando por la ventana.

"¿Cuándo trabajas nuevamente?" pregunté cuando lo miré otra vez.

"Mañana".

"¿Misma hora y mismo lugar?"

"Estaré aquí" sonrió.

"Bien" le sonreí de vuelta.

Salí de la cafetería. Un musculoso y alto hombre con cabello rizado y oscuro murmuró un "Hola" cuando nos topamos. Dije "Hola" de vuelta mientras sacaba las llaves del auto. Aun esta sonriendo para mí misma. Realmente m gustaba Edward.

"Te veo mañana" dije a la silueta de Edward mientras entraba al auto.

-- --

Emmett entró a la cafetería sosteniendo el cartel que me hizo leer y decía "Lo sentimos, está cerrado", tuve que mirar la mesa para ocultar mi risa.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" golpeó el cartel contra la mesa.

"Un cartel" dije. "Si quieres te lo pudo leer" no lo pude aguantar más. Comencé a reír.

Emmett no se rió. "No es divertido, Edward. Si no quieres el trabajo aquí, puedes buscar otro. Necesito a alguien que de verdad trabaje, que no haga carteles idiotas. Ya tuvimos que despedir a Mike por agregar drogas a las bebidas de los clientes. No quiero despedirte porque no haces tu trabajo."

"Ella vino esta noche" dije cuando lo miré. "Isabella, ella vino a la cafetería esta noche"

Emmett frunció el ceño. "¿La chica de tu clase de sicología?" preguntó.

Asentí. "Hablamos" sonreí. "Vendrá mañana otra vez"

Emmett rodó los ojos. "Te lo dejaré pasar esta vez, sólo porque has estado obsesionado con esta chica por meses, pero mañana debes abrir la cafetería. ¿Me oíste?"

"Sí, te oí" murmuré mientras rodaba los ojos. Pero aunque Emmett estuviera molesto conmigo, aun sonría. Isabella Swan, la chica con la que había flechado hace meses, me habló. Y lo que era mejor, ella vendría mañana a verme otra vez.

"Te veo mañana" dije a la silueta de Bella mientras entraba en su auto.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Emmett

Lo miré. "Nada." Mentí mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

**FIN.**

_**A / N:**__ ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Te encantó? ¿Lo amaste? Me encanta. Esto es todo lo que me encanta escribir. Tiene momentos. Es gracioso, es triste, es lindo, es esponjoso, es totalmente mi nuevo favorito. Me encanta y espero que te guste. Lo siento si hay errores o algo, tengo que publicar ahora o bien no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo antes de la medianoche (porque tengo derecho a salir como después de esto). Gracias por leer._

Deeeew!

Precioso, verdad?

Bueno, Daddy's Little Cannibal escribió unas notillas, pero básicamente decía que no seguirá la historia, que no es una historia, sólo un corto, que le encantó escribir pero no seguirá, que no insistan porque eso es todo. xD

A mí también me encantaría leer algo más de esto, pero es lo que hay.

Como siempre, un gusto traducir para ustedes, recuerde que su comentario es mi paga.


	2. NOTA

No sé cómo comenzar esto, no sé si es correcto, no sé si está bien, pero lo siento necesario, de alguna forma….

Bueno chicas, ya lo sabrán. pero por... algo que sentí, creí necesario decírselos por acá también.

De una extraña forma de agradecimiento, respeto o... no sé

"**_Todos necesitan leer esto:_**

_La noche pasada, 8 de mayo del 2009, Daddy's Little cannibal (conocida como Stephanie) fue asesinada en un accidente de auto por un conductor borracho._

_La hermana de Stephanie envió un mensaje masivo a través del teléfono de Stephanie diciéndole a todos del accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí publicar una nota de autor para decirles a todos que ella había fallecido._

_No tengo su contraseña, ni sé el final de ninguna de sus historias. Ella era una fantástica escritora de intriga y en ellas no sucede nada que hayas esperado. No puedo decirles que sucederá._

_Por ahora, "Worlds Collide" está detenido (n/t: fic que ambas compartían). No sé si pueda terminarlo, o si quiero hacerlo. Siento si es que lo leían. Fue la idea de Stephanie, ella lo mantenía, y no sé si puedo hacerlo sin ella. Espero que puedan entender._

"_The epic contest" (n/t: concurso en el que ambas eran anfitrionas) continuará hasta el 6 de Junio en recuerdo a ella, ya que fue ella quien tuvo la idea y quien le colocó el nombre. La fecha de término era el día en que supuestamente ella se graduaría de la secundaria._

_En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es lo que ella habría querido. Nadie le haría hecho justicia a su forma de escribir y nadie va a tratarlo._

_Muchos de ustedes sabían que éramos buenas amigas. Trabajamos juntas varias veces y ella era una persona excepcional, lejos una de mis favoritas en este sitio. Yo voy a tomar un receso en la escritura, para organizar las cosas. Siento si esto les molesta de alguna u otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias es necesario._

_Si la conocían o eran admiradores de su trabajo, saben cuan duro es esto. Sus fanfictions eran asombrosamente buenos y originales, y sus ideas para novelas eran aun mejores. Será extrañada por todos quienes las conocieron o supieron de ella, ella era una legenda._

_**-Bronzehairedgirl620"**_

Podría decir mil cosas, estoy sientiéndome pésimo ahora mismo, aunque nunca tuve un contacto más cercano con ella a parte de los reviews y los mp's a causa de este fic, siento increible y profundamente esto que sucede. Me cuesta creerlo, pero...

Oh, cielos...

No dejen comentario, sé que es difil decir qué estamos sintiendo ahora, me cuesta ahora mismo escribir esto.

...

Gracias Stephanie por compartir con nosotros tus maravillosas creaciones...


	3. última nota

**Nota a los lectores "engañados"**

Sobre la supuestamente "falsa muerte" de DLC, si mintió sobre su muerte, sería trágico, tanto o más que su muerte real.

Si de verdad murió, y es así que aun lo creo, me molesta realmente que digan cosas de un tema tan serio, sería realmente doloroso que se trate con tanta liviandad temas tan fuertes y dolorosos, la muerte de una persona no es un juego, para ella, para su familia, para la gente que la quería, para sus admiradores.

Para mi ella está muerta, tanto si murió realmente como si fingió su muerte.

Lamento la pérdida de su vida de una manera tan terrible como creo y confío que fue, me niego a creer que ella y su hermana hicieran algo tan feo. No lo creo ni lo creeré hasta el día en que me la encuentre por ahí en la web o ella misma me diga "estoy viva" y como esa posibilidad es nula, siempre creeré que murió de una forma cruel e injusta.

Si, como dicen por ahí, está viva y riéndose de su cruel broma, aun así está muerta, porque jamás continuará con "Daddy's Little Canibbal", esa chica está muerta y jamás podría volver a aparecer o se ganaría el odio de todos los que un creemos en ella, y que no somos pocos; jamás podrá seguir sus historias, jamás volveremos a saber de la chica que hoy todos extrañamos.

Si está viva o muerta, que en paz descanse, si está viva, déjenla en paz, por algo lo hizo, si está muerta, déjenla en paz y que su espíritu por fin descanse.

Yo aun creo en ella y la recuerdo, porque era una chica fantástica que merecía toda mi admiración.

No quiero recibir más mensajes diciéndome que quite la nota anterior o que diga que no está muerta.

Y por si fuera poco TODAS esas notas odiosas son anónimas, es una tremenda cobardía difamar así y escondiendo la cara.

Basta, suficiente, gracias.


End file.
